


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Slazo, Slazo (Video Blogging RPF), SorrowTV, SorrowTV (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, I didn’t mean for it to end up like that but oh well, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Beta, No beta we die like mne, Not Beta Read, Voyeurism, but it’s light don’t worry, it’s like seventy-five percent crack, please don’t read this if you intend on taking it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorrow comes home from a trip out of town to find that Michael has missed him a little more than he had anticipated(*cough* If ya catch my cold! *cough*). Slazo enjoys himself as he listens to his boyfriend, but is surprised when he hears Michael let something slip.
Relationships: Michael | Slazo/Sorrow TV
Kudos: 2





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written smut all the way through before. I mean, technically, I actually didn't go all the way with this one either, but it's the most I've ever done, so go at least a /little/ easy on me. I also wrote this in Google Drive and pasted it here, so I have no idea how the format will transition over(if it does at all). Might look funky, but I'm too lazy and busy to fix it before I post. Cheers!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your trash, you filthy grommets. (I really can't believe I wrote this.)

Sorrow gently shut the door behind himself with a soft ‘thud’ as he entered the apartment. He had been away for an entire weekend visiting his family and he had returned earlier than expected. In the grand scheme of things, a weekend was nothing—just a few days(if you included Friday and a good chunk of Monday) in a world that was many millennia old. A few days away from his boyfriend, however, felt like an  _ eternity _ .

Sorrow put his things down on the kitchen counter before creeping down the hallway toward he and Michael’s shared bedroom. Sorrow was so excited to see him that he didn’t even register the obscene noises emanating from said bedroom until he was right outside the door. Salacious moans and hushed, ragged breaths oozed from the other side and Sorrow’s enthusiasm faltered. He paused in his step and gently put his ear up to the door. In his jet lagged and sleep-deprived state, the first thought that ran through his mind was,  _ ‘Who the fuck is that?’  _

Of course, it wasn’t the most reasonable nor sane conclusion to come to. Well, it wasn’t reasonable or sane  _ at all _ actually. Neither of these thoughts occurred to him, though. At that moment it just made the most sense to him. Before he could do anything rash(AKA barge in there and beat the shit out of whomever dared lay a hand on his boyfriend), he heard the familiar dulcet tone of Michael’s voice as he whined out a soft, “Sorrow…”

Oh. Well, that should have been expected. It certainly made more sense than his prior assumption. He should’ve known Michael would have missed him just as much as he missed Michael.

Sorrow allowed himself a sigh of relief, careful to not yet alert Michael of his presence. He pondered his next move. Should he just waltz on in there? No pretense, catching him off guard and in the act? Or should he knock first? Despite how often they’ve been intimate together, Michael had always been rather shy. He would probably want a moment to make himself decent(to Sorrow’s chagrin). Perhaps he should announce himself instead of knocking. After all, Michael wasn’t expecting him. What if he thought Sorrow was an intruder? Then again, an intruder probably wouldn’t knock…

Another lewd moan left his boyfriend’s mouth, this time sounding a little muffled. It left little to the imagination as Sorrow’s mind easily conjured up an image of the Australian—laid back on silken sheets, face cherry-red and hair mussed, back arched and spread eagle, biting on his fist to keep himself from crying out too loudly, begging Sorrow for his-

Okay, tone it down. Slow, easy breaths… Was it just him, or had the hallway gotten much,  _ much _ warmer?

Fuck, he couldn’t deny that the thought made him feel hot and bothered. Especially when he considered Michael’s modest sexual nature. He had never openly masturbated in front of Sorrow; he’d always let the older male take care of him instead. While Sorrow certainly wouldn’t mind putting on a show for Michael, pleasuring himself for his lover’s perusal, he’s not sure Michael would have the nerve to do the same. Sorrow didn’t mind it, not really. His boyfriend was all talk on the streets, but demure and coy in the sheets and honestly? He found that hot as Hell. Michael’s bedroom innocence was alluring. However, he’d be lying though if he said he’d never thought about it before—his lovely, gorgeous, beautiful boyfriend pleasing himself as Sorrow watched, enraptured.

Alright, he was blatantly having a wet day dream there. Anyway, point being is that this was a rare opportunity for Sorrow. He’d never disrespect his boyfriend’s privacy; they loved each other, and love came with recognizing each other’s boundaries. But Sorrow couldn’t help himself as he sidled up next to the doorframe and dragged his hand over the front of his sweats. He vaguely recognized he was already half hard before he slowly began to palm himself through the fabric. He savored the delicious pressure as he continued to listen to Michael’s low grunts and groans.

“Sorrow,  _ please _ I need you,” the Australian huffed out.  _ ‘Fuck,’  _ Sorrow thought. That right there was nearly enough for him to throw the door open and take Michael right then and there, but he held himself back. The reward would be well worth it in the end. “Yes, please,  _ harder _ -” Sorrow finally shoved his hand underneath the waistband of his pants, gripping himself. He began with a few light strokes, gently running his fingers along the underside of his shaft. It didn’t take long before Sorrow was roughly pumping his cock and rubbing his thumb over the slit to Michael’s wonderful voice. “Hah- ngh, yes…  _ yes, daddy…”  _ Sorrow made a soft hum in the back of his throat, thinking of-

Hold on. Sorrow’s ministrations came to a halt as his brain short-circuited for a moment. What did Michael just say? There’s no way he heard that right. Michael—vanilla, shy Michael—just said… just called his fantasized version of Sorrow ‘daddy.’ Yeah, there was no way that-

“Sorrow…” Michael hissed out, “daddy, faster please…”

Well, Sorrow was damned. He had no clue his boyfriend was into that kind of thing. Not that he was opposed to it—he’s experienced and enjoyed his fair share of kinks before, and he was never one to shame—he just didn’t expect it. Not in a million years would he have anticipated this kind of thing coming from the younger male. 

“Please, I’ve been good—good for you,” Michael pleaded. Sorrow’s chest tightened as he listened to his lover. He wanted nothing more than to give his boyfriend what he so desperately needed, and the way he asked so nicely…

“Fuck,” Sorrow mumbled, “you’ve been so good, baby, so good for me.” Sorrow didn’t even realize he had made a mistake until he noticed the thick silence that followed.

“He-hello? Is someone there?” Michael nervously called out. Another sheet of silence fell. Well, he might as well come clean; he didn’t want Michael to be any more freaked out than he already was.

“Hey uhm, I’m uh…” Sorrow faltered as he tried to announce his presence. “I’m home!” While he meant it as a statement, the lilt following the end of his sentence made it sound uncertain. He could hear Michael fumbling with the sheets, presumably trying to cover himself up and get rid of any excess evidence of his little session.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until later tonight?” asked Michael. He sounded so unsure of himself, and guilt settled low in the pit of Sorrow’s stomach.

“Um, yeah,” he murmured, “something came up on my family’s end and I had to cut the trip short.”

A dull, “Oh,” was the only thing Michael had to offer in response. After a few more uncomfortable beats of silence, the Australian muttered, “You can, uh, come in by the way.” Sorrow let out a mirthless huff of laughter as he shifted in place.

“I would, but I’ve got a very visible problem I have to take care of,” Sorrow sighed. He thought for a moment longer before carefully choosing his next words. “And from what I’ve gathered, I’d say you do, too.” He knew Michael hadn’t gotten himself off yet. Sorrow knew what his boyfriend sounded like when he came and he’d yet to hear those familiar and delicious noises. He panicked momentarily as he heard Michael make a strange, choked gasping sound. “Are you okay in there?” His boyfriend cleared his throat before speaking up.

“How long have you been home? Wait,” Michael paused. Sorrow listened to his rapid footsteps as he approached the door and swung it open, just wide enough to reveal his face and some of his torso. He discreetly hid his lower half behind the door. “Were you standing outside the entire time? Oh, God, that- how much did you hear?” It was Michael’s turn to sound panicked now. He made an effort to look at Sorrow’s face, but it was obvious that he was trying to avoid direct eye contact. Sorrow’s features softened as he considered Michael. The Australian’s face was just as red as he had envisioned, but he knew the reason behind it wasn’t solely because he had just been pleasuring himself. There might as well have been a bright, neon sign above his boyfriend’s head that read ‘EMBARRASSED AS ALL HELL; INTERACT WITH CAUTION.’ 

Sorrow took a moment to appreciate the adorable blush that dusted Michael’s cheeks. It extended to his ears and neck, and Sorrow wanted to see just how far it traveled. He knew the answer to that, of course, seeing as he’d been naked with Michael dozens of times before, but it wouldn’t hurt to refresh his memory. Sorrow shook his head as tucked those thoughts away, concern gently washing over him instead. His steady gaze demanded Michael’s own, and he looked him in the eyes. “Enough.” Michael looked at him with confusion.

“Wha-” he began, but Sorrow cut him off.

“I heard enough to know that you want me to take care of you,” Sorrow replied, purposefully turning his tone into a sultry timbre. Michael’s eyes grew wide and his face grew hot with shame. He peered over Sorrow’s shoulder and swiveled his head from left to right, as though he feared someone may be hiding nearby, eavesdropping. He gazed at the floor before he found his voice.

“So you… you heard me when I… I, erm-” Michael didn’t seem to have the courage to finish his sentence. His eyes remained glued to the ground as he shuffled slightly. Sorrow wasn’t sure he could take much more of seeing his boyfriend like this. Being shy and embarrassed was one thing, but feeling ashamed of himself was something Sorrow simply wouldn’t accept. He slowly brought his hand to Michael’s face, making sure it remained in his view the entire time. He didn’t want to touch Michael if he felt uncomfortable at the moment. Fortunately, his boyfriend didn’t move away from his fingers. In fact, he pressed his face into the touch ever so slightly, just enough for Sorrow to notice. Sorrow smiled as he tilted his lover’s chin up, bringing them face to face.

Sorrow leaned in, and for a moment they shared the same breath. “I did.” The brunette further inclined his head until his lips were brushing against the shell of Michael’s ear. He whispered, “And I’d love nothing more than to satisfy and spoil you.” Michael audibly gulped and Sorrow grew bolder as his boyfriend slowly turned to putty in his hands. He dragged teasing fingers over the younger male’s chest and stomach, his hand drifting to Michael’s hip as it settled like it belonged there(and Sorrow would argue that it most certainly did). He registered distantly that the blonde was shaking. He knew, though, that these shivers weren’t due to nerves, but that his boyfriend was shaking with excitement— _ anticipation _ . Sorrow mouthed at the sensitive spot underneath his boyfriend’s ear. “...After all, you’ve been such a good boy for me, haven’t you?”

That’s all it took for Michael to give in completely. His hands gripped Sorrow’s shoulders and he released a pitiful whine that went straight to the brunette’s dick. Sorrow wasn’t sure he could be more turned on than he already was, but when Michael muttered the neediest little “please,” he quickly discarded that thought.

“Mm, since you asked so nicely,” Sorrow teased. He pressed Michael back until they were both within the bedroom, and he gently shut the door behind himself with a soft ‘thud.’

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is the first piece of "smut" I've written all the way to the end. I tried my best, lol. I hope you nasty little goblins enjoyed.
> 
> I'm thinking I might make a second chapter where they actually do the do, but it'll depend on when inspiration hits and when I don't have homework piled up to my neck. I mean, I honestly don't expect, like, anyone to read this. It was mostly out of self-indulgence anyways, but hey, if I can entertain someone else while I'm at it, then why not?
> 
> Smell ya later, losers


End file.
